seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ascendant Marines (KDAU)/Rank System
The rank system within The Ascendant Marines is very similar to that of the Marines of old. The major difference being the system of challenge and the numbers of positions available for certain ranks. 'The Duel of Ascension' The Duel of Ascension is the practice by which Ascendant Marines can raise their rank. By fighting each other in non-lethal duels they fight and the strongest rises above and goes up in rank. At the higher levels of rank, Commodore or above, you must challenge someone who already possesses this rank and only by defeating them may you raise your own rank. To prevent the higher ranks becoming filled with ignorant brutes those who reach officer rank receive training is tactics and stratagem. This training becomes more detailed and intense as they move higher up the meritocracy. 'Commissioned Officers' 'Fleet Admiral' The Fleet Admiral is the head of the Ascendant Marine forces and makes the decisions on their policies and pratcies or passes on the decision of the World Government faction they support. The position of Fleet Admiral is much more secure than the lower ranks with the Ascedant Marines as the Fleet Admiral only needs to face a challenger is the World Government faction decide that it needs to be so. At the rank of Fleet Admiral the officer is allowed to have a personal command flag with five stars on it. 'Current Holder' * Condoriano 'Admiral' Unlike in the old system, there are only two Marine Admirals in the Ascendant Marines and their duties demand that they never leave the Grand Line Under any circumstances. However the position is far more precarious than in the previous system as in an attempt to keep the higher echelons as the best around the Admirals must face a challenger from the Vice Admirals selected either by the Fleet Admiral or the World Government faction. If they lose to their challenger then the two trade positions and the Admiral drops down to the rank of Vice Admiral once more. At the rank of Admiral the officer is allowed to have a personal command flag with four stars on it. 'Current Holders' 'Vice Admiral' The position of Vice Admiral is more limited than in the older system, with only 10 Vice Admirals allowed to hold position at one time. However just as with their higher ranked counterparts the position is far more precarious than in the previous system. As such the Vice Admirals must face a challenger from the Rear Admirals selected either by the Admirals, the Fleet Admiral or the World Government faction. If they lose to their challenger then the two trade positions and the Vice Admiral drops down to the rank of Rear Admiral once more. At the rank of Vice Admiral the officer is allowed to have a personal command flag with three stars on it. 'Current Holders' *Gabriel Iustita 'Rear Admiral' The position of Rear Admiral is much less limited than in the older system, with around 30 Rear Admirals allowed to hold position at one time. However just as with their higher ranked counterparts the position is far more precarious than in the previous system. As such the Rear Admirals must face a challenger from the Commodores selected either by the Vice Admirals, the Admirals or the Fleet Admiral. If they lose to their challenger then the two trade positions and the Rear Admiral drops down to the rank of Commodore once more. At the rank of Rear Admiral the officer is allowed to have a personal command flag with two stars on it. 'Current Holders' 'Commodore' The position of Commodore is the lowest Flag Rank which a marine is able to reach. A Flag Rank is a position in which the Marine is allowed to possess a personal command flag to fly on the ship they are on. The rank of Commodore allows the officer to have a personal command flag with one star on it. 'Current Holders' *Raphael Beauchamp *Julia Aitken 'Captain' 'Current Holders' 'Commander' 'Current Holders' 'Lieutenant Commander' 'Current Holders' 'Lieutenant' 'Current Holders' *Ericka Lang 'Ensign' 'Current Holders' *Amii Kolachova 'Non-Commissioned Officers' 'Warrant Officer' 'Master Chief Petty Officer' 'Chief Petty Officer' 'Petty Officer' 'Seaman First Class' 'Seaman Recruit' Seaman Recruit is lowest official rank in the Ascendant Marines. Category:Ascendant Marines (KDAU)